villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingpin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, is the main antagonist of the hit 2018 animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is an infamous crime lord and the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man/Peter Parker and Miles Morales. He was voiced by Liev Schreiber, who also portrayed Sabretooth/Victor Creed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Stu Wargle in Phantoms, Ray Donovan in the series of the same name, Ted Winter in Salt, Colonel Alexander Vosch in The 5th Wave, and the Storm King in My Little Pony: the Movie. Personality Wilson Fisk, like many of his incarnations, is a ruthless crime-lord who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and will kill anyone in his way. He does, however, possess immense love for his wife and son, and was devastated when they tragically died in a car accident after seeing him fight Spiderman. This led him to spend a fortune building a device capable of breaching parallel realities in hopes of reuniting with another version of his family, and will not bother acknowledging the potential dangers it could have. He also does not tolerate disobedience, as when he murdered Prowler for not finishing off Miles. Appearance He is a very big man appearing to be obese, but like the mainstream Kingpin, his body is mostly muscular. He also wears a black suit with a tie. Biography Past At an undetermined point, Wilson Fisk became the head of the company Fisk Industries while secretly becoming a major crime lord known as "The Kingpin". He also met and fell in love with a woman named Vanessa and with her fathered a son named Richard, though it is unknown just when this happened and whether Fisk was a criminal by then or not. Eventually, Kingpin also started to benefit the company Alchemax and amassed a number of enforcers including Prowler, Tombstone and Scorpion. His criminal activities also ended up making him a recurring enemy of Spider-Man, and, during one of their battles, his wife and son walked in on the two of them fighting. Horrified by her husband's true nature, a terrified Vanessa hurriedly left with Richard, leaving a distressed Kingpin and Spider-Man behind. Unfortunately, as a result of their quick getaway, the two of them ended up dying in a car accident. Building the Super Collider Some time after this, Kingpin, despairing over the loss of his family, began building a device called the Super Collider, which he believed would allow him to access alternate universes and thus allow him to reunite with his wife and son at long last. Catching wind of his plot, Spider-Man attempted to stop him, as the device was unstable and even if successful could destroy all of New York City. Spider-Man ended up fighting with the Green Goblin and Prowler in doing so, while also coming across Miles Morales, who had stumbled into the scene, and realizing that they share the same powers. As his henchmen and Spider-Man fight, Kingpin arrives and introduces the Super Collider to his enemy before having his scientists activate it. However, much to Kingpin's distress, Green Goblin ends up shoving Spider-Man into the Super Collider's energy in an attempt to kill him, causing the experiment go awry and the Super Collider to explode, killing Green Goblin and gravely injuring Spider-Man in the process. Following the explosion, Kingpin and his men search for the injured Spider-Man, who gives a USB drive designed to destroy the Super Collider to Miles, asking him to escape and destroy the machine for him. Kingpin then finds Spider-Man, who reveals that he knows why he is trying to use the Super Collider but insists that it won't work. Rather than listen to Spider-Man, Kingpin kills him in a fit of rage, subsequently ordering his enemy's body to be disposed of and the Collider to be rebuild. Upon noticing that an unseen Miles had witnessed the murder, Kingpin orders Prowler to kill him, though Miles ultimately escapes. News of Spider-Man's death quickly rocks New York, leading to Miles becoming fixated on following through with his promise to destroy the Super Collider. Unknown to Kingpin, an older, more disheveled version of Spider-Man from an alternate universe is summoned due to Spider-Man's DNA coming in contact with the Super Collider, and he and Miles decide to team up to stop the Super Collider and return the former to his universe. Conflict with the Other Spider-Men Going to Alchemax to create a new version of the USB drive (which had previously broke), Spider-Man leaves Miles behind while he infiltrates the building, however, Miles decides to come along as well upon seeing Kingpin and Tombstone enter the building. Kingpin begins to pressure Alchemax's CEO Olivia Octavius into finishing the Super Collider, while, at the same time, Miles and Spider-Man begin to take the information they need, leading to them stealing Olivia's computer while being chased down by her and the Alchemax scientists. After Spider-Man and Miles escape with the computer thanks to Spider-Gwen, Kingpin is seen with Tombstone overlooking the forest while recalling how he lost his family. When Doctor Octopus returns without the computer, he is enraged at her for failing, though she insists that the appearance of more Spider-Men only confirms that the Super Collider will work and that he will be able to summon as many families as he wants once it is working again. Later, after Miles finds out that his uncle Aaron is really the Prowler and escapes from his apartment, Prowler tracks him down and leads Kingpin and all his henchmen to Aunt May's house, where they and the other Spider-Men summoned by the Super Collider (Spider-Noir, Peni Parker and SP//DR, and Spider-Ham) start to fight for the USB drive. Once Prowler gets a hold of Miles and prepares to kill him, only to back down upon realizing that he is about to kill his nephew, Kingpin notices his hesitation and orders him to kill Miles. Ultimately, Prowler backs down, unable to harm his nephew, and Kingpin shoots him in the back fatally for it. Upon his uncle's death, Miles' desire to stop and get revenge on Kingpin is driven even further, but, lacking faith in his ability to be Spider-Man, Peter webs him down in his dorm and leaves with the other Spider-Men to destroy the Super Collider, planning on sacrificing himself by staying behind to insert the drive. Final Battle and Defeat That night, Kingpin hosts a gala ostensibly in honor of the fallen Spider-Man, even inviting his widow Mary Jane Watson to the affair, but in reality only uses it as a distraction while his scientists finish rebuilding and reactivate the Super Collider to summon an alternate version of Kingpin's family. The Spider-Men manage to sneak into the affair and make their way below Fisk Towers to destroy the Super Collider, but end up in a fight with Kingpin's henchmen, with Miles, now fully embracing his role as Spider-Man, quickly arriving to help. Enraged at the Spider-Men for interfering with the Collider again and ruining his chances of reuniting with his family, Kingpin jumps in to stop them after all but Peter had been sent home, the latter deciding to leave Miles to deal with the villain, fully confident that he will be able to win and shut down the Collider. The two proceed to fight within the Collider, and in doing so Kingpin sees different alternate versions of Vanessa and Richard, who are all equally horrified at his actions just like the originals had been. Blaming Spider-Man for taking his family from him once again, Kingpin brutally beats Miles down, sadistically remarking that he's going to make sure he never sees his own family ever again. However, encouraged by his father, Miles stands up to Kingpin and remarks that he will never be separated from his family, before delivering a venom blast which seemingly kills Kingpin and ends up destroying the Super Collider for good. Afterwards, Miles webs Kingpin up and leaves him to be found and picked up by the New York City Police Department, who discover the Kingpin shortly after Miles and his father make amends. Gallery 17118_spider-man-_spider-verse_-_kingpin_-_4x6.jpg Spider-Man_Into_the_Spider-Verse_poster_021.jpg Spider-Man_Into_the_Spider-Verse_poster_013.png MARVEL-SPIDER-MAN-INTO-THE-SPIDER-VERSE-SUPER-COLLIDER-Playset-oop.jpg|Kinpin toy with Green Goblin set. spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-kingpin.jpg|Kingpin's evil grin. Spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-villains-kingpin.png|Kingpin blown away Kingpin Spiderman Into The Spider Verse.png Quotes Trivia *Kingpin is Schreiber's third animation voice role. The first was My Little Pony: The Movie where he voices Storm King, and the second is Isle of Dogs, where he voices Spots, one of the main heroes and brother of Chief, the film's protagonist, which was released on the same year as the movie on. *Originally, Liev Schreiber was rumored to voice Morlun but he reveals that he did not appear in the film. *He is the first incarnation of Kingpin to ever be truly tragic. *Kingpin's plan to bring his family back via taking the Vanessas and Richards from other universe, as noted by Doctor Octopus, was doomed to the ultimate failure from the beginning. As all the Spider-People were in danger to die/fade away from Miles' universe because they didn't belonged there, if Kingpin would have brought from other universe their respectives Vanessa and Richard, they would have eventually died because they didn't belonged to that universe (hence Spider-Man's last words to Kingpin that his plan would not bring them back). Even if Kingpin attempted to go to live to another universe with his alternate family, he would have died eventually too as such universe wouldn't have been his own. *Kingpin is, by far, one of the most disturbing villains in the film, and possibly from the Sony Pictures Animation films, having a sad and tragic backstory behind his motives and for committing two brutal murders onscreen, delivering a killing blow on a badly wounded Spider-Man and fatally shooting the Prowler on the back when he refuses to kill his nephew Miles. Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Marvel Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Wealthy Category:Thugs Category:Tragic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Giant Category:Provoker Category:In Love Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Cataclysm Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Protective Category:Nemesis Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor